The Nameless
by Meandor711
Summary: Claire's boyfriend Leon drinks and beats her. who will help her?


I don't own Resident Evil or the song THE NAMELESS in any way, shape and form.

The Nameless.

(Don't go) i never wanted anybody more than I wanted you  
(I know) the only thing I ever really loved, was hurting you.  
(Don't go)I never wanted anybody more than I wanted you  
(I know) the only thing I ever really loved, was hate.

Claire got up of the floor. This was the third time this week her boyfriend Leon had beat her. He had been drinking with his friends Arnold and Frank again.

''you think I should stop drinking bitch? You should thank me for letting you in my house! If it were not for me you would still stay at you big brothers house because you can't take care of yourself!'' Leon shouted at her.

This hurt Claire inside, her boyfriend, the guy she trusted the most hit her and told her things like this day out day in. She could smell the alcohol from his mouth far away.

Claire ran for her room. She couldn't take this anymore. She looked her door and started packing. She heard Leon's angry knocking on the door and yelling her name telling her to get out now before he got even angrier.

When Claire was done she got to bed. ''when Leon is like this he's going to be like it for a long time.'' She thought to herself before going to sleep.

Claire woke up next morning when she hears the birds outside her window she looked at her digital watch. It was 09.00. ''it's time to leave'' she smiled. Claire is finally breaking free from that plague Leon.'' My plague'' she thought.

Claire picked up her luggage and got out of her room and started to walk to the door but before she reached it Leon came in front of her. ''where are you going baby?'' he said with a smile.

Leon was sober. ''one of the few times a week.'' Claire thought. ''I'm leaving Leon.'' She said in an angry tone. She couldn't forgive him for what he had done.

Leon was confused. '' what have I done to make you leave?'' This made Claire angry. '' What did you do?'' then she pointed at her bruises ''You hit me, you drink too much for your own good and you are ego! You never think about anyone but yourself!''

Claire continued towards the door but once again Leon stopped her '' but baby wait, I will change I promise!'' he begged on his knees.

''it's too late to apologize'' she said in an annoyed tone and walked passed him and opened the door and got out of the apartment leaving a crying Leon inside.

Claire took the elevator to the first floor and gave her keys to a woman behind a desk. Then she got on the streets and started to think.

''where should I go now?'' she thought and looked at the sky. ''if I go to Chris and Jill's apartment Chris will only make a scene. So where to go?''

Claire walked down the streets until she saw a bar named 'the redhead' she smiled '' of occurs! I will go to Steve!'' She turned around and walked the other way, to Steve's apartment.

Steve was her second best friend, well now her best friend after what Leon did to her. They had known each other since like forever. They grew up in the same neighborhood and they played together all day long. They went to the beach together and looked at the rocket show every New Year. But in 10 grade she meet Leon and she spent more and more time with him that she did to Steve.

When Claire thought about this she felt guilt for leaving Steve behind like she did. What would he about her when she came with her luggage and where all bruised all over.

Claire thought about what to tell him when she got to the door to his apartment. ''now or never'' she thought to herself and knocked on the door.

Claire waited a while and got no answer. ''he is not home'' she thought sadly to herself and turned around to leave, but before she could that two steps she hear a _Click_ and a door opening.

There stood Steve in boxers and white a t-shirt. Steve looked at her and gasped ''what happened to you Claire? Who did this?'' Claire could see the concern in his eyes. She spoke in a whisper '' can I come in?''

Steve stepped forward and took her luggage and said ''of course'' then he turned around and took her luggage inside his apartment.

Claire got inside and sat down at the sofa. Steve went to the bathroom to get something to clean her wounds so they wouldn't get infected. Steve got back from the bathroom and sat down and said ''tell me everything'' then he started to gently rub her wound with something.

Claire loved how gentle he touched her, Leon was never this caring to her, even when he was sober.

Claire sighed and started to tell him the story.'' It started almost a year ago. Leon started to drink, in the start he did not drink much, but over a half year now he started to drink so much that he didn't care what he was doing if not it was about himself. '' Claire began to cry '' he started to hit me a-and call me things I did not like. If I told him to stop drinking so much and he promised that he wouldn't drink that much but after a while he got inside the apartment again almost unable to walk. But he was still able to kick and hit me. It was until yesterday I decided to leave.''

Steve pulled her close and hugged her and said ''I'm here for you Claire. You can stay here as long as you like and if you need anything just come to me. Ok?'' Claire nodded and continued to hug him.

She found his heartbeat relaxing and soon stopped to cry. ''thank you Steve. Thank you so much.'' She whispered. '' take all you things to the guest room and make yourself at home. I will make you breakfast.'' Steve said and pulled away from her.

Claire got her luggage and when to the guest room. She got on clean sheets and a pillow. After the bed was done she continued to unpack her tings.

Then someone was at the door knocking like crazy. Steve upend the door and a very angry Leon came to sight.

Leon took Steve at his t-shirt and lifted him up on a wall. ''Where is she?'' he yelled in anger. ''who?'' Steve asked in a calm tone. Leon hit Steve in the stomach with all his might and yelled ''don't play stupid with me you bitch! You know where she is so tell me!'' Steve was coughing up blood and said '' go to hell'' Leon threw in on the floor and started to kick him with all his might.

Claire watched the whole scene from an opening from the guest room door in terror, she wanted to cry. Steve was taking this beating because of her.

Claire ran to Leon and yelled ''STOP IT YOUR HURTING HIM!'' she felt her tears streaming down from her cheeks and drop on the floor.

Leon turned away from Steve and took Claire's wrist. ''you are mine Claire you are MINE!'' Leon yelled to her. ''God made you for me so come with me. NOW!''

''no please don't do this!'' she cried to him. But it did not help.

Then he suddenly frizzed and fell down. Now in front of her was her shining knight in armor holding a baseball bat.

Steve fell down on the floor. His ribs hurt after all those kicks. ''Claire call the police. '' was all he said before he fainted.

Claire ran to his phone and called the police and an ambulance. After some minutes of waiting they came and brought Leon to jail because of violence and almost killing a person. And the ambulance took Steve too the Hospital.

Claire sat in the waiting room waiting for Chris and Jill. She called them when she got to the hospital. Then she heard some running coming from the corridor. After some seconds Chris and Jill where next to her.

''How is he?'' Jill asked in a worried tone. '' I don't know.'' Was all Claire said before her bursted out in tears. ''this is all my fault'' she whispered to them and Chris hugged her and stroked her back.

They sat in the waiting room for hours before they hear anything from the doctors ''he is ok. Some broken ribs and other small injuries. He will be out of here in one or two days.'' the doctor said and smiled. ''but visiting hour is over you may not see him before tomorrow. I'm sorry''

Claire, Chris and Jill got out of the hospital and got in Chris's pick up. ''you are staying with us now whiter you like It or not.'' Chris said in a commanding voice. ''sure'' was all Claire could say right now, she was still in shock after what happened.

NEXT DAY

Claire got out of Chris's pick up and ran towards the hospital. She got inside and asked a nurse for directions. They had moved Steve to another room.

The nurse pointed to the left and told her his room number.

Claire ran to his room. ''how is he? Will he hate me because of this?'' there were a million questions in her mind right now.

She knocked on the door and went inside. Steve where on the bed reading a book and listening to music.

Steve saw here and said hi. She did the same. There was a weird silence upon them. Suddenly out of the blue Steve asked ''Claire, will you go on a date with me?' Claire never felt this happy before. She kissed him on the cheek and said ''I would love to''

An: it's took a long time to write! I'm a slow writer hehe. :P well I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! I love Reviews!

Btw do you want me to continue on Vampiric love?


End file.
